


reflection of her wrongdoings on the shore

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Beaches, Carrying, Conversations, Embarrassment, F/M, Flying, Guilt, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Punishment, Purgatory, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Talking, demeter does not actually hate hades in this, or in hades realm, so pretty obvious...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: persephone hides is hiding out the only place she can think to. hades, of course, finds her.post episode #127
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Kudos: 24





	reflection of her wrongdoings on the shore

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Purgatory  
> I'm always hesitant to write LO stuff, as it's constantly updating, but I was really stuck on this prompt, and thought this would be nice.   
> please, no spoilers, as I do not pay for the fast pass.

Persephone is sitting amongst the shades. They don’t recognize her as the girl from before, or else they surely would be swarming her again. She plays in the sands of the beach, it’s the only place she could think to go where she wouldn’t be bothered. It’s almost ironic considering the last incident, but she’s been lucky so far.

She thought too soon apparently. A blue pair of feet stand in front of her. She knows who she’ll see if she looks up, it’s no surprise to see Hades disappointed face staring down at her. He crouches, taking her hands in his own.

“Oh Kore. What are you doing down here?” Persephone doesn’t answer him, turning her head away in shame. Her hands are limp in his, dissimilar from how she usually holds on. “Did you see the announcement?” That catches her attention.

“What announcement?”

“For your… arrest.” She looks horrified, Hades takes that as a no. “Zeus has everyone looking for you. He’s saying that you slaughtered a village without telling anyone.” He phrases it like she may not have only because he doesn’t want to assume anything of her. Persephone. Bringer of death. It would make so much sense, paired with her guilt, and the comments that never make any sense but she always seems to be saying. 

“I tried to fix it.” She whispers, and there it was. She really had done it. “I don’t know what happened, I just lost control. My mother was so scared for me, she wanted to cover it all up like it never happened.” Now there’s something that really makes Hades angry. The only reason Zeus is mad is because of his bruised ego, the fact that no one told him. That wasn’t even Kore’s fault, it’s completely in Demeter’s hands. Maybe if he knows that he’ll go easy on Persephone. Knowing his brother though, he likely won’t.

“I didn’t want to hide it, I wanted to admit to what I did.” Persephone has tears in her eyes. “I think this is a worse punishment, hiding it and all.” Hades wipes her tears away, his heart breaking with hers. He doesn’t know what to say exactly, or what to do to keep her safe. 

“How did you even find me?” She asks. She must not even be aware of the trail she had made.

“Your tree, in my tower. The roots grew all the way down here, they stop somewhere on the edge of the beach.” Hades gestures in that direction. They can both see the faint glow of pink. When Hades turns back to her, Persephone looks utterly embarrassed. She’s burning up, and he doesn’t know if it’s from admitting to her crime, him finding her, or the entire emotion of it all. He tries to distract her.

“After everything, why come here?” He assumed she’d never set foot on this beach again, that it would scare her too much. The question seems to distract her well enough though.

“I’m staying here for a hundred years.” It’s so confident, as if she truly thought it was a viable solution. “Maybe longer. I deserve to be stuck here just as long as everyone I killed.” 

“Kore…” He sighs. “You can’t do that. You weren’t human like everyone else here. No, you’re a goddess, and you still have much to bring to Olympus and the mortal realm.”

“It’ll just have to wait a century, and then whatever time Zeus sees fit to punish me for.” She states. She is one to be swayed.

“It can’t wait. We don’t need anymore of Demeter’s springs. The mortal realm needs you at the helm.” And it isn’t just about the humans. “Your friends are worried sick about you, they’ve been looking everywhere. We all have. And if you honestly think I’d be better off with you down here, you must not have any idea about how much you matter.” She curls up against her knees, rolling her eyes. Fine. If she wants to be like that, she can be like that.

“No.” He tells her, as matter of fact as she had been. “This is my realm, and you aren’t staying here.” Hades scoops her up, and flies away from the sand. As expected, he doesn’t get a positive reaction. She beats her fists against his chest, but he ignores it, eyes ahead of himself. Persephone eventually gives up, existing in defeat and his arms.

“What about Zeus?” If it’s guilt that’s troubling her, Hades doesn’t know what to do. In regards to his brother though, that’s something he can help with.

“You’re under my protection now goddess.” No longer tense, she finally relaxes in his grip. “Whatever it takes, he’s not hurting you.”

“What if I deserve it?”

“You don’t.” Hades is quick to assure her of that. It wouldn’t even be punishing her, it’d only be helping Zeus’ self image. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Your mother.” There’s no protest after that, even Persephone realizes now that she needs her family. As close as her and Hades have become, there’s no replacing Demeter.

When they arrive, she’s scared out of her mind that her mother will be mad at her. What she doesn’t know is that Demeter is feeling the same way. Instead, her mother welcomes her with open arms, and doesn’t even seem all that bothered by her method of transportation. Funnily enough, she dismisses Persephone to her room before she tells Hades to go.

“Thank you for bringing her home.” Demeter concedes. It’s hard for her to admit to Hades, but her daughter’s safety always comes first. Hades only nods, he’ll always do what’s best for her.

“What’s our plan now?” Demeter makes a face when he says ‘our.’ It’s not a bad thing, only interesting that such a powerful deity would be interested in helping herself and Persephone, especially against his brother and their king. She won’t complain, they’re going to need all the help they can get. 

Zeus will be here soon. It was different when she had asked the nymphs to cover up Persephone’s crime, only in that he hadn’t known. Now that he does, and Demeter herself is wanted, she’s surprised he hasn’t shown up already. She can’t expect them to not rat her out, that’d only be risking their own lives. 

“We wait.” That’s all they can do. They’ll sit, united, and hope for the very best. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, no matter how this ages. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
